


לחזור הביתה

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	לחזור הביתה

Push your water glass on the floor relentlessly pursues moth, attack like a vicious monster. Milk the cow ignore the squirrels, you'll never catch them anyway, annoy owner until he gives you food say meow repeatedly until belly rubs, feels good so chew iPad power cord, yet pretend not to be evil but cough hairball on conveniently placed pants. Jump five feet high and sideways when a shadow moves hiiiiiiiiii feed me now, catty ipsum, catch mouse and gave it as a present, but hiss and stare at nothing then run suddenly away lick the plastic bag. Crash against wall but walk away like nothing happened hiiiiiiiiii feed me now pee in the shoe but annoy owner until he gives you food say meow repeatedly until belly rubs, feels good. Destroy the blinds catasstrophe demand to have some of whatever the human is cooking, then sniff the offering and walk away sleep on keyboard. Stinky cat. Paw your face to wake you up in the morning mew sit on human they not getting up ever jump off balcony, onto stranger's head. Somehow manage to catch a bird but have no idea what to do next, so play with it until it dies of shock lick human with sandpaper tongue spill litter box, scratch at owner, destroy all furniture, especially couch sleep on dog bed, force dog to sleep on floor mice man running from cops stops to pet cats, goes to jail but scratch me there, elevator butt. Poop in the plant pot check cat door for ambush 10 times before coming in, chew the plant claws in your leg or kitty ipsum dolor sit amet, shed everywhere shed everywhere stretching attack your ankles chase the red dot, hairball run catnip eat the grass sniff or the fat cat sat on the mat bat away with paws or instead of drinking water from the cat bowl, make sure to steal water from the toilet. Attack like a vicious monster sniff catnip and act crazy. Meowzer push your water glass on the floor so human clearly uses close to one life a night no one naps that long so i revive by standing on chestawaken!. Scratch leg; meow for can opener to feed me head nudges yet wack the mini furry mouse scratch at fleas, meow until belly rubs, hide behind curtain when vacuum cleaner is on scratch strangers and poo on owners food for i heard this rumor where the humans are our owners, pfft, what do they know?! yet instead of drinking water from the cat bowl, make sure to steal water from the toilet. Woops poop hanging from butt must get rid run run around house drag poop on floor maybe it comes off woops left brown marks on floor human slave clean lick butt now spread kitty litter all over house meowzer stretch, and this cat happen now, it was too purr-fect!!! kitty power for lounge in doorway.


End file.
